


Let's Have Fun (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Diahann Carroll - Freeform, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A June vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Fun (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the Month of June 2013

Song: "Fun Life" by Diahann Carroll

 


End file.
